


Unexpected Delights

by vix_spes



Series: Kink Me Merlin Fills [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hair salon most definitely wasn’t the place that Leon was planning on meeting someone new ... especially someone like Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at [kinkme_merlin](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com): Modern day AU! Leon and Gwaine go to the same hair stylist and, after having seen each other there a few times, strike up a friendship which slowly turns into something more.

Leon smiled shyly in response to the wide grin he’d received from the ridiculously attractive brunet who had just walked out of the hair salon as he walked in. He knew it was incredibly girly that he went to a hair salon (and one that dealt primarily with women at that) but he was rather fond of his long hair and he would go to whatever lengths it took to keep it as it was. It was the one vanity that he had, one that he had had since he was a teenager, and he intended to keep his hair long until he was too old to pull it off and he looked ridiculous. Besides, it wasn’t as though he couldn’t afford it; he worked as a senior editor at one of the major London publishing houses, had worked for them since he graduated, and he didn’t really have anything else to spend his money on. He didn’t have a partner and hadn’t had one since he was at university which was more than a bit depressing when all of his close friends were in relationships. He wasn’t that much of a socialite and had simply resigned himself to the fact that he was probably supposed to be alone. Then of course he’d seen the man in the hair salon and hello ridiculous fantasies.

This was the third time in as many months that he’d seen the mystery brunet and they’d done nothing but smile at each other. Maybe one of these days he’d actually work up the courage to speak to him. Then again, knowing his track record the probability of that happening was miniscule. He shook his head to rid it of his maudlin thoughts and gave his name to the receptionist before sinking into one of the ridiculously comfy chairs in the reception and picking up one of the crap gossip magazines. He looked up as he heard the small bell signifying that someone had entered the salon and looked up out of idle curiosity. He couldn’t help but be surprised when he saw that it was his, sorry _the_ , mysterious brunet. He returned his attention back to the trash that served as a ‘publication’, not wanting to be caught staring. He was concentrating so hard on trying to focus on the magazine that he completely missed the fact that the other man had walked over to him until a hand suddenly appeared in his field of vision. He looked up, more than a little startled, to see that the hand belonged to the mystery man who was grinning at him.

“We could be fannying around like this for months mate so I thought I’d save us the bother. I’m Gwaine.”

Leon could feel the smile spreading across his own face; the man’s charm was irresistible as was the slight Irish lilt to his voice. “Leon.”

“Well then Leon, how do you fancy a drink when you’re done here? Say, an hour’s time in the Royal Albert round the corner?”

Leon was vaguely aware of hearing his voice give an affirmative answer but it was as though he wasn’t really there. Before he could make sense of it the mystery man, no _Gwaine_ , was disappearing back out of the door and Luke, the guy who normally cut his hair for him had appeared. He decided he’d deal with it once he’d finished here, if he didn’t fall asleep that is. It had been the week from hell at work; they, or rather he, were in the middle of editing the newest novel by an author who had topped last year’s bestsellers list for nearly three months and was tipped to do the same again, so they’d all been pulling ridiculous hours. No doubt that, combined with the massage hairdressers always gave you when they washed your hair pretty much guaranteed that he would be feeling incredibly sleepy by the end of his appointment. 

He was right of course. He could barely keep his eyes open as he made his next appointment with the receptionist and he wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse into his incredibly comfortable and sadly neglected bed but at the same time he knew that he would really regret it if he didn’t go and meet Gwaine. The Royal Albert it was then.

~*~

Leon was rather hesitant as he stood in the entrance to the pub, even though he knew he’d regret it if he turned around and walked away. He didn’t do this kind of thing ever and he didn’t know anything about the guy other than his name. He seemed nice enough but he could be a raging psychopath for all Leon knew. He couldn’t see Gwaine anywhere so he dithered around in the doorway before finally deciding that agreeing to this had been a completely ridiculous idea – Gwaine had obviously had a better offer (was he really surprised by that?) and he should be going home instead. He turned to leave only to walk straight into Gwaine who was coming in from the beer garden.

“Leon! I thought you’d stood me up! What are you drinking?”

“Magners please.”

Leon followed Gwaine to the bar and listened as he ordered a Magners and a pint of Murphy’s before, drinks in hand, following him back outside into the beer garden. He didn’t have a clue what he was expecting of this and he didn’t know what Gwaine was expecting either. He supposed that all he could do was enjoy himself and see what happened.

(~*~)

“I didn’t think you were going to turn up mate.” Once they were outside in the beer garden, Gwaine had settled in a lazy sprawl in one of the chairs, looking sickeningly at ease despite the slightly unusual circumstances.

“Neither did I. I was about to go home when you saw me.” Leon was perched rather uncomfortably on the edge of his seat; the complete antithesis to Gwaine.

“So you were going to stand me up. Mate, I’m offended! By all means, stand me up when you know me but not when you know sod all about me.”

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself then?” Leon surprised himself with the flirtatious tone of his question.

He was amazed when, once he’d finished talking about his own career as a photographer travelling the world on various assignments, Gwaine proceeded to turn the tables and ask Leon about his job. More than that, he was attentive and appeared to be genuinely interested in what Leon was saying. That was certainly a novelty for him; the majority of the time, he had a tendency to send people to sleep when he blathered on about the publishing house and people simply tolerated his enthusiasm.

 (~*~)

As Gwaine got up to get the next round in (their third all told), Leon finally had a chance to look at his watch and his jaw dropped. They’d been in the pub for nearly three hours and they hadn’t stopped talking once in all that time. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time that he’d enjoyed himself this much. He loved his friends dearly but, as he was the only single person in the group, the women were constantly trying to set him up and the blokes were constantly teasing him about how they couldn’t understand why he was single and not shagging around. He’d given up telling them that he didn’t want a one-night stand and that what he really wanted was what they had; a relationship. 

At that, his thoughts turned to Gwaine, the mystery guy that, to put it bluntly, he’d been lusting after for the last couple of months. Before he could get lost in his thoughts a presence loomed over him and he looked up, startled as Gwaine set another Magner’s down in front of him.

“You looked as though you were away with the fairies mate. Am I boring you?”

“Not at all.”

“Grand, I have a tendency to run my mouth off when I start talking shop and it can get rather boring for people.”

“I’m the same and it’s much more interesting hearing you talking about travelling the world than me talking about publishing.”

“Ha, well thank fuck for that. Speaking of travelling the world, I’m going to have to get off. I’m flying to South Africa in the morning to do a piece for a magazine and I need to be at the airport at some godawful early hour. It wouldn’t be so bad, only I haven’t done any packing; I got distracted by a ridiculously attractive bloke in the hairdressers.”

Leon could feel the blush heating his cheeks, both at Gwaine’s words and his rakish smile, and cursed inwardly. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not attractive. But no, I completely understand. Please, don’t let me keep you. I’m rather jealous actually; I always wanted to go to Africa on safari to see the lions. They’ve been my favourite animal since I was a child.”

“Modest aren’t you. Look, I really need to go but I want to do this again; meet up with you again. How about you? Would you want to do this again?” 

“YES!” Leon bit his lip; that had been a bit _too_ enthusiastic. He didn’t want to scare Gwaine off. “That would be great.

“Let’s swap numbers, pass me your phone then.” Gwaine took the Blackberry Leon offered and punched his number in before fumbling in his wallet. “Look, here’s my card ... my mobile number’s on it. I can’t guarantee that I’ll have signal but like I said, I’d like to keep in touch, do this again. Yeah?”

“That sounds good.” Leon was pathetically grateful that it was Gwaine who had made the first move as he took the proffered card.

They stood up and made their way out of the pub towards the nearest underground station, splitting up once they got there. It was a simple farewell, shaking each other’s hand and that was it. Even so, as he made his way through the ticket barrier and down the right-hand tunnel, Leon couldn’t help but sneak one last look back towards Gwaine’s retreating figure even as his lips curved upwards in a small smile.

~*~

The first contact from Gwaine came completely out of the blue. It was barely a week after they had spoken for the first time and Gwaine was in South Africa, doing a project in one of the many lion sanctuaries for some wildlife magazine or other. Leon was nearing the final stages of editing the book from hell and was spending more time at the office than not so, he was completely bewildered to receive a package at work one day, especially a package that had come from Johannesburg. The only person that he knew who was out in South Africa was Gwaine but why would Gwaine be sending him a package? They’d only met properly a week ago! Insatiable curiosity won out over caution though and he found himself tearing into the package with all the enthusiasm of a child at Christmas. When he finally got through the wrapping he couldn’t stop himself from bursting out in laughter, completely shocking his secretary. Lying in the box was a cuddly lion cub, one of the soft toys that you would generally buy for a child, and a Polaroid of Gwaine holding a real lion cub with a wide grin on his face. There was also a note that read _‘Best I could do I’m afraid. Royal Albert next Friday 9pm?’_ The smile didn’t leave Leon’s face for the rest of the day and the lion cub found a new home, perched just out of view on his desk at work.

Gradually, over the months they got into a routine of keeping in contact and Leon guarded this contact and this friendship (or could it be termed a relationship?) fiercely. As he had said the first time that they went to the pub, Gwaine was travelling more often than not and he was always moving from one place to the next, sometimes he didn’t even return to England before moving onto the next job. Therefore, it meant a lot to Leon that Gwaine bothered to stay in touch. It wasn’t much but whenever he heard from Gwaine, it was always the brightest part of Leon’s day until, eventually, he found himself eagerly anticipating their next contact. Even more eagerly anticipated were the few and far between occasions when they could actually meet in person at the Albert.

Generally, contact came in a variety of different forms, depending on what kind of project Gwaine was working on and, more frequently, where he was working. It did make his postal deliveries a damn sight more interesting though. The lion cub soft toy was still sat on his desk and had been joined by a very expensive, very potent bottle of Japanese sake (the bottle of Polish vodka was back at his flat). Leon had protested that the presents were unnecessary but had been overruled by Gwaine fairly quickly which had been rather galling. The thing was, as much as he liked the presents, it was the other things that he treasured. Literally. He kept all of the postcards and printouts of the emails along with a very occasional handwritten letter in a box at home. He obviously couldn’t reply in kind to the postcards and the packages as Gwaine would no doubt have moved on by the time he got round to responding. He did reply to the emails though and very quickly the tone of the emails changed from simply being friendly to being rather flirtatious. Around the same time, they graduated to texts and, a rather more satisfying method of communication, skype.

Throughout it all though, Leon couldn’t help the vague sense of unease that he felt. He was attracted to Gwaine, that much was clear, but did he feel more for him than that? Did he want a relationship with the other man? His gut instinct and immediate response was yes but did he really know Gwaine? It was a tricky situation, one that he wasn’t really sure about. Granted, he spoke to Gwaine on a regular basis and they exchanged plenty of information about each other but he still wasn’t completely certain about how Gwaine would behave were he in a relationship. The other man struck him as a bit of a lothario given his globe-trotting, one of those guys with somebody in every port. If that was the case then there was a distinct possibility that if that were the case, it was the chase that interested him. If he gave in to Gwaine’s flirtations and ended up in Gwaine’s bed, would the other man lose interest in him? There was one advantage to being in publishing in that he knew a hell of a lot of people in publishing be it books or magazines. All it took was a bit of discrete questioning (and if there was one thing that Leon was good at, it was discretion) and he had all the information that he needed. He had been right to an extent.

It turned out that Gwaine had used to have a not inconsiderable reputation as a rake and a lothario. As a student he had slept with anything with a pulse if he thought they were attractive enough and had flirted with the rest. Any relationship he had had been short-lived, none of them lasting beyond a couple of weeks or so. This bit of knowledge had made Leon’s heart sink before another piece of information became known. Despite his flirtatious nature and his penchant for sleeping with people a couple of times and then leaving them, he had remained friends with everybody or near enough. The most interesting bit of knowledge came from an old university friend of his, Percival. They had done the same course at university and had even been on the same staircase for all three years. Out of their circle of friends they had really been the odd ones out, not being as boisterous or outgoing as the rest of the lads and so they had stuck together, a friendship forming that was still going strong now. While Leon had gone into editing, Percy had gone into journalism and was doing well for himself. He had freelanced for several years before he had found a job as a sports correspondent for various broadsheets as well as a couple of specific sports publications. As a result of his earlier freelancing days he had a friend who often worked on a number of the same magazines as Gwaine and had spilt some interesting information without realising. That was something that often happened with Percy, and Leon as a matter of fact; neither of them were great talkers so people had a tendency to just talk to them meaning that they heard all kinds of interesting things. As a result, Percy came upon the rather pivotal tidbit that Gwaine had abandoned his philandering ways. He was still a notorious flirt but he was no longer the king of one-night stands and short-lived relationships. When Percy passed this snippet of information on with a raised eyebrow and quirk of his lips, Leon felt a spark of hope again.

~*~

Leon looked up at the sound of a throat being cleared to see Morgana leaning in the doorway. Morgana Le Fay was another of the senior editors but she tended to deal with a completely different set of clients to Leon and was just as work-driven as he was so while they got on, they rarely had time to see each other. So now, when she perched one hip on his desk and suggested lunch he agreed readily. He could always do with asking her advice anyway. Morgana always had her impeccably manicured finger on the pulse, especially when it came to office gossip, and had no doubt heard about the number of packages, postcards and letters that he had been receiving from around the world. They went to a restaurant that they both favoured, Leon noting with amusement all the gazes that swivelled to watch Morgana as she moved through the place with her usual sweeping glamour, even as he was oblivious to the admiring glances he was drawing himself. Unsurprisingly, Morgana didn’t waste any time and as soon as they’d ordered she started in on her questioning.

“So, a little bird tells me that you’ve got a paramour.” Morgana’s crimson lips were twisted in a devious smirk as she fished for information, knowing that Leon wouldn’t be able to resist her baiting. 

“A little bird told you no such thing; you just need to know absolutely everything that goes on in the office.”

Morgana waved a dismissive hand. “Whatever. You’ve been receiving parcels, postcards and letters from all around the world from somebody called Gwaine. Spill. Everything.”

“There’s nothing to spill Morgana. Yes, I’ve been receiving things from somebody called Gwaine. No, he’s not my ‘paramour’ – what century are you in? I thought you’d refused to edit those bodice-rippers, something about them being demeaning to women?”

“I did. Well, what would you call him then? Boyfriend? Partner? Lover? All of the above?”

“How about none of the above?” He looked on in amusement (and slight concern) as Morgana choked on her wine, giving him a disbelieving look once she had got her breath back. “Seriously, the best description to give Gwaine is that of my friend. There’s nothing more to it than that.”

“But you want there to be?”

“Yes.” Leon finally admitted what he had previously been afraid to admit to himself.

“Tell me everything.”

So Leon did. He told Morgana absolutely everything, from seeing Gwaine in the hairdressers, to finally talking to him and their first meeting to everything that had happened since then; the letters, the emails, the packages and the postcards. Finally, he admitted what he really wanted but also what he was afraid of; the things that he had heard from various other journalists and then what he had heard from Percy. When he finished talking, taking a big gulp of his wine he looked expectantly at Morgana.

“Do you want my honest opinion?”

“Would you give me anything but a horrendously honest opinion?” He chuckled as Morgana smirked.

“Of course I wouldn’t. Find your balls Leon. This guy sounds like he’s head over heels for you and you’re certainly smitten with him so just grow a set and kiss him the next time you see him for Christ’s sake.”

This was why Leon loved Morgana. She spoke her mind, incredibly bluntly at times, and yes, she could be a bitch but when you got down to the crux of the matter she had your best interests at heart. As they said their farewells to go to meetings with clients, Morgana refused to say her goodbyes until Leon promised to do something with Gwaine, the brunette insisting that the next time they went out for drinks she wanted all the dirty details.

~*~

Leon walked into the Royal Albert and caught sight of Gwaine tucked into one of the smaller booths towards the back of pub, two pints set on the table in front of him. It was too cold to sit out in the beer garden now but Leon couldn’t really find it within himself to complain. There were several advantages to not being able to go outside. First and foremost, it was warm and cosy inside the pub with a proper log fire blazing in the hearth in the corner which was definitely welcome after the bracing wind outside. Secondly, with the beer garden closed, there were more people crammed into the interior of the pub meaning that if you wanted to actually hear the person that you were there with you had to sit close to each other. Not that Leon was complaining. The close proximity to each other ramped up the flirtation between the two of them. Gwaine had been in New York for the last couple of weeks so the contact between the two of them had been regular and incredibly flirtatious. Tonight, finally in each other’s company, the flirting spilled over into physical contact. As the crowd inside the pub swelled due in part to the cold weather and mostly due to the fact that it was a Saturday night, they were forced to sit together on the same side of the booth in order to allow others to take up the other seat, thighs pressed together from hip to knee. Their conversation had to be spoken into each other’s ears, lips brushing against earlobes as they did so. Gwaine’s hand rested high up on Leon’s thigh, absentmindedly trailing up and down with feather-light touches as they conversed, doing absolutely nothing for Leon’s sense of mind.

“I, uh, I’ll be back in a minute. I just need some fresh air.” Leon jumped up and grabbed his coat, hoping that his erection wasn’t as visible to everybody else as it was to him.

A little alley ran down the side of the Albert and he took refuge down there, taking deep breaths as he willed his erection away. He was so focused on that that, amidst the noise of drunken revellers wandering the streets and going in and out of the pub, he didn’t notice the door to the pub opening and Gwaine wandering out to join him.

“You alright mate? I was starting to get worried about you.”

Leon decided that it was now or never. If he didn’t grasp this opportunity with both hands then he was never going to gather up the courage to do anything. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Gwaine, crowding him up against the opposite wall of the alley. Before he could lose his nerve, he speared a hand through Gwaine’s long locks and crashed their mouths together. Literally. Teeth and noses clashed together and Leon pulled back, feeling more than a little mortified. To his amazement, Gwaine didn’t run away screaming or piss himself laughing. Instead he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank fuck for that. If it wasn’t for the flirting I could have sworn you were a bleeding monk.” 

He fisted his hands in the lapels of Leon’s coat and pulled him in for another kiss, angling his head so that there wasn’t any awkward manoeuvring this time. Leon wasn’t sure which one of them moaned first but it didn’t really matter that much. Oblivious to the fact that they could easily be caught by anybody walking past, hands gripped hips and arses as their tongues met and explored each other’s mouths, their hips grinding together. Leon growled low in his throat and bit gently on Gwaine’s lower lip as he felt his cock swell again, an answering hardness against his thigh where it was pressed up against Gwaine’s crotch. The pent up frustration after months of flirting via various methods of communication and then an evening’s worth of teasing touches, didn’t take long to spill over and, before he knew it, Leon was coming in his underwear like a horny teenager with a low moan.

Gwaine pulled back sporting a filthy smirk and similar evidence of his enjoyment. “Thank fuck for coats eh? Come on, we’ll grab a taxi. Your place or mine?”

“Mine. God knows what yours smells like after being empty for a fortnight.”

Leon pulled Gwaine out of the alley and onto the main road, managing to flag down a taxi and give directions to his flat before his lips were once again claimed fiercely by Gwaine’s. He was too overwhelmed by sensation to give a damn about the fact that the taxi driver was watching them with no little amusement. When they pulled up at his block of flats, Leon flung enough money at the driver to cover the cost of the journey as well as a more than generous tip, dragging Gwaine out of the taxi with him although Gwaine was by no means unwilling. There was a lot of fumbling trying to get the key in the front door, not helped at all by the fact that Gwaine was plastered against Leon’s back, practically rutting against him. 

Once they were inside the flat they didn’t waste any time. They stumbled in the direction of the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them from the front door, not caring where the items of clothing landed in their eagerness to get each other naked. Leon’s breath caught in his throat as he found himself tumbled to his own bed, pinned under a very buff and incredibly naked smirking Gwaine. The brunet then proceeded to suck Leon’s cock into his mouth and, in the process, obliterate his ability to think coherently.

(~*~)

When Leon woke up the following morning, aching pleasantly in a way that he hadn’t for a very long time, it was to an empty bed and cold sheets where Gwaine had been lying. He couldn’t hear the shower running and when he got up to check the rest of the flat it was empty. Had last night been a one night stand? Was Gwaine not as reformed as Percy had implied? His earlier euphoria faded and he was left feeling rather depressed and, not seeing the point in getting up, he retreated back to the sanctuary of his duvet. Crawling back under the covers, his hand fell upon a piece of paper that had been lying on the other pillow. Picking it up and opening it, a smile slowly crept back onto his face. Last night hadn’t been a shag and run for Gwaine, or that wasn’t the way it appeared although he could be mistaken. The note contained Gwaine’s explanation that he was having to take on an assignment for a colleague who had been struck down with appendicitis and the flight details for his return into England with a request that Leon meet him at the airport in ten days time. It could be complete bullshit but he wouldn’t know for certain until he turned up at the airport. He drifted back off to sleep with a contented smile on his face.

~*~

Leon felt incredibly uncomfortable as he waited in the arrivals hall but he had promised Gwaine that he would be there when Gwaine returned to England and he intended to honour that promise, regardless of what had happened between them. The thing was, things hadn’t turned out to be as idyllic as he had originally hoped after Gwaine had left. He hadn’t heard a single word from Gwaine since he had left; no texts, no phone calls, no emails and he had been left floundering a bit. He didn’t regret the kiss at all, didn’t regret anything that had happened between them after that first kiss especially not the sex but just because he didn’t regret it didn’t mean that the same applied to Gwaine. Gwaine had been away for ten days now and it was the longest that they had gone without contact; he didn’t know if Gwaine even wanted him to be there but before all contact had ceased Gwaine had given him the flight details and said that he would like Leon to be at the airport to meet him. He double checked the arrivals board one last time and made his way to the right part of the airport. The area that he was standing in was full of girlfriends, partners and families waiting for loved ones to return and he shifted awkwardly from one leg to the other, not exactly feeling too comfortable. It wouldn’t be so bad if he actually knew his status – if he was boyfriend or one night stand or whatever but he didn’t.

Gradually, the area around him started to fill up with the returning passengers and all around him he could see people welcoming their loved ones home but there was absolutely no sign of Gwaine. Maybe Gwaine had changed his mind and simply not bothered to tell him. He checked his phone and decided that he would be able to make that meeting after all if he left to grab a taxi now. Giving up on Gwaine actually arriving, especially as his plane had landed approximately forty minutes ago, Leon turned around and practically tripped over Gwaine who had obviously come up behind him. He flailed a bit and Gwaine “helped” him get his balance (which actually translated into groping his arse rather shamelessly considering they were in a public place) with that damned rakish grin on his face the whole time.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Gwaine leant in and kissed Leon quickly on the mouth, a move that had Leon standing frozen in stunned silence, his reaction leaving Gwaine rather confused. “Erm, Leon? You alright?”

“How long have you been here? Have you been stood here watching me looking like an absolute idiot? I had thought the fact that you hadn’t contacted me was a fairly brick-like hint that you didn’t want to see me again.” Leon winced, he sounded like some hysterical female. He didn’t intend to but equally, he hadn’t expected Gwaine to behave like this. Despite all of his lecherous grins and flirtatious behaviour, he hoped, no he knew that Gwaine wasn’t a rake. 

“That wasn’t intentional; things have been out of my control this week. I was going to contact you this week. I really didn’t intend to leave things like that. I’m sorry, I really am.”

“Apology accepted.” Leon had no intention of letting this collapse before it had even gone anywhere. “What do we do now then?”

“Well you see I’d like to try and make things up to you. Last time didn’t exactly go as I’d planned.”

“And what did you have planned?” Leon could feel the grin that was slowly starting to creep onto his face, moving slightly closer to Gwaine.

“The plan was to shag you rotten that evening,” Gwaine ignored Leon’s murmur of ‘well that part definitely happened’, “go to sleep and then when we woke up next morning repeat the process. Or even better, you could shag me through the mattress. In fact, I quite liked the second option the best.”

As he’d been talking, Gwaine had slowly been inching Leon back towards the nearest appropriate wall and once he’d achieved this, he went after his primary objective; a welcome home kiss. Gwaine wasn’t happy with a simple kiss though; considering where they were, this kiss was, quite frankly, filthy and Leon hoped it was a very welcome sign of things to come. He gasped as Gwaine pressed in closer, literally sandwiching Leon against the wall, Gwaine seizing the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Leon’s mouth. As Gwaine overwhelmed his senses, Leon stopped caring so much as to the fact that they were in a public place, and allowed his hands to roam over Gwaine’s shoulders and then his back, one of his hands moving up to tangle in the other man’s hair even as the other moved downwards to take up residence on Gwaine’s arse. He couldn’t help the moan that ripped itself out of his throat as Gwaine’s hands tangled in his hair and tugged slightly, the sensations making his cock twitch in his jeans as he felt an answering hardness pressed against his thigh. Aware that if they continued for much longer he could be left in a rather awkward situation, for the second time, Leon pulled away reluctantly.

“Let’s just get this clear. You want to go back to a flat, _my flat_ ,” he corrected having seen the face Gwaine was pulling, “so that you can shag me rotten, go to sleep and then tomorrow morning I get to return the favour.”

“That’s the general idea. Any complaints?”

“None whatsoever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/61685.html)


End file.
